lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Gondor
' Gondor' is a Major Human Kingdom to the east of the Mountains of Lucerne . Gondor was founded by brothers Isildur and Alrion Anárion, exiles from Númenor . Together with Arnor in the north, they served as the last strongholds of the Dúnedain. Gondor was at the height of its power in the early A.D. years due to the ship kings and the military might that their armies possessed. However multiple devastations caused it to gradually decline after 45 B.C, being continually weakened by the allies of Sauron . 'History' Like Arnor to the north, Gondor is a kingdom founded by Alrion Anárion, the son of Elendil, after the Downfall of Númenor . It was located to the South of Arnor, and the Empire and to the East of Lucerne, and the west Mordor . Its name means Land of Stone, from Sindarin gond (stone) + (n)dor (land), most likely given to it because of the White Mountains and other mountain chains in the land. Early History Before the Downfall of Númenor , Gondor was home to many Númenórean colonists, who either mixed blood with the indigenous Italians if they were friendly, or dispersed them east across the river Venice. Gondor was a more fertile region than Arnor to the North, and therefore it already had a larger population before the arrival of the Numenor's. This also included a well-established City, PelargirPelargir . Golden Age Gondor's power and wealth grew steadily (only interrupted by an Easterling invasion in 97 B.C. Its power would continue to grow into 50 B.C. While the power of Gondor's sister kingdom Arnor peaked during this period, and then after 100 A.D. Arnor began to break up into various successor states. Gondor's greatest glory was yet to come. Gondor's great cities Minus Tirith , Minas Ithil , Osgiliath and Pelagir only grew and the Dunedain of Gondor started to rule over more and more of the North Italian region. Ship Kings Gondor's power reached its Golden Age under the four "Ship-kings": *Tarannon Falastur. First of the Ship-Kings, ruled very effectively but died childless *Eärnil I. Nephew of Tarannon expanded greatly the major port of Umbar *Ciryandil Ciryandil. *Hyarmendacil I. Last of the Ship-Kings. In the reign of the powerful king, Hyarmendacil I (c. 12th century TA) Gondor reached the height of its power. During Hyarmendacil's reign, Gondor's borders reached their furthest extent. The Kingdom extended east to the river Venice, south to the border with Rome, it went north only has far as the forests of the Elves , and west towards the edges of the Lucerne Mountains . Such was Gondor's wealth during the period that men from other lands would say in envy: "In Gondor precious stones are but pebbles for the children to play with." Decline Modern Age Foreign Relations Arnor The two former founding provinces of Numeron and only remaining Numenor kingdoms, share very little true alliances. While Gondor came to the aid of Arnor during the War in Arnor, this was more to due with the hatred that South Central Europe felt for The Empire then any remaining tie between the two sides. Roman Empire Romans who enter the land of Gondor are immediatly put in jail, and the relationships has deteriated to such an extent that Rome does not recegnize Gondor as the Kingdom of Gondor, and instead recegnizes the state of Umbar as the legitamite kingdom. Mordor Umbar Once the most important city in Gondor behind Pelagir, the menipulations of Rome caused their breaking from Gondor, and a nearly constant conflict between Gondor, and Umbar. Dol Amroth Following the Civil war in umbar the province of Dol Amroth declared its independance as well. This move was unexpected, and because of this Gondor was unable to resist the move. Kingdom Of Lucerne Goverment King Steward Council The Steward Council acts as the advisors to the king. Each member has a specific item of knowledge that they are meant to bring to the forefront, such as the Mayor of Osgiliath will bring issues important to Osgiliath to the table. Members of the Council Mayor of Minus Tirith Current: Mayor of Osgiliath Current: Boromir Denathir Mayor of Pelagir Current: Representitive of the Lost province of Umbar Current: Hank Valhare Representitive of the Lost province of Dol Amroth Current: Balian Imrahil Commander of the Minus Ithil Garrison Current: Anborn Mentale Points of Interest Major Cities #Minus Tirith #Osgiliath #Pelagir Forts #Minus Ithil Category:Kingdoms Category:Numeron Category:Numenor